The Circus Show begins/People teases Dumbo/Mrs. Jumbo goes berserk/Circus Tent collapses
This is the scene where the circus show begins, Dumbo accidentally revealed his big ears to the audiences and starts laughing at him. Then Mrs. Jumbo shows up enraged protecting her baby from getting teased and accidentally knocked the circus tent down to the ground goes in Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo (2019). (At night) - - (Ash and Brock arrives dress up as clowns) Ash Ketchum: Ta-da! What do you think Pikachu? - (Inside the tent we see Mrs. Jumbo gives a baby rattler to her baby) - - - (The audience applause) Max Medici: And now... I give to you... the Medici Brothers Circus! (The curtains opens as the clowns steps in the stage to perform) (Inside the elephant pen Holt puts the baby elephant a baby costume on) Holt: Okay. Matt Ishida: Hold still. (Mrs. Jumbo trumpets) Holt: Okay, okay, no one's gonna hurt him. Okay, little guy let's put on a show! - - - Max Medici: Coat, coat, coat, coat! (As Dumbo puts the feather inside his trunk he sneezes and accidentally revealed his big ears, much to the audiences surprised as the letter "J" falls off on the sign that says "Dumbo", but the heroes are also shocked seeing this too) Max Medici: Ooh! Male Audience #1: What did you do to that thing? That ain't a real elephant, those ears are fake! Male Audience #2: Look! Look at the sign! Dumbo! (Laughs) (Max Medici sees the sign saying "Dumbo" as the audience laughs at him) Holt: Uh-oh. (Then, the two elephants sees Dumbo with his big ears and starts laughing at him) Holt: Calm down there! Twilight Sparkle: Relax! (The two elephants are laughing at Dumbo) Female Audience: He's a fake! Male Audience: Yeah, he's a fake! Holt: Shut up! Your scaring the elephants! Luke: Stop! Vitaly: Stop making fun of that poor thing! Holt: Take easy there. Audience: Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Holt: Tai Kamiya: Get back to your seats! Ash Ketchum: Everyone get back to your seats right now! Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! This is bad! Holt: It's okay little fella. Boy Audience: Fake! (The audience are throwing peanuts and other objects at Dumbo) Rabbit: They're throwing things at the baby! Henry: Stop it! Joe Kido: All of you stop it right now! Izzy Izumi: That's playing rude to that poor little guy! Sora Takenouchi: Your all hurting him! Audience: Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Max Medici: Rongo! Music! Happiness! Joy! (Rongo plays the drum while the other circus performer plays the tambourine trying to calm the audience down) (Meanwhile, Rufus enters the tent to talk to Mrs. Jumbo) Rufus: They are making fun of your ugly baby. Who's gonna help him now? (Mrs. Jumbo was very angry hearing this) Audience: Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Dumbo, Dumbo! Fake, fake, fake! Misty: It's no use! The music won't calm the audience down. Hiro: Somebody do something! Rainbow Dash: Stop it! Max Medici: Holt! Ash! Get those ears off the stage! Kari Kamiya: Stop it now! That's enough! (Suddenly, Mrs. Jumbo burst through the curtains and runs to her baby) Holt: Okay, alright. Okay, nobody's gonna hurt your baby! Just calm down. Tigger: Holt: Okay. Attagirl. We're here to protect him. Same as you. Attagirl. (Pets Mrs. Jumbo and easily calm her down) Nice and easy. Winnie the Pooh: Easy there, Mrs. Jumbo. Thomas the Tank Engine: It's okay. Everything is gonna be fine. Holt: Shh! You're okay. Nobody's gonna hurt your baby. Alex the Lion: Let's take you and your baby out of the stage. (All of a sudden, Rufus appears) Holt: Rufus, no! (To make matters worse, Rufus cracks the wipe and makes Mrs. Jumbo angry) Holt: Rufus, stop! Rufus: Mad elephant! Get back! (Mrs. Jumbo rears up, roars in anger and stomps on the ground hard, thus scaring the audience) Audience: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! Holt: Max, get the kids out of here! Max Medici: Get to safety! Male Circus Performer: (Mrs. Jumbo rears up again as Rufus Twilight Sparkle: You've got to calm down, please! (Mrs. Jumbo continues her rampage) Togepi: Misty: Holt: Kids? (Holt Male Circus Performer: Female Circus Performer: ( Rufus: How do you like your job now, Cowboy? (chuckles) Brock: Mrs. Jumbo, stop! (Mrs. Jumbo then accidentally bumps into the pole, knocking it down and causes the tent to go down) Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! Holt: Uh-oh. Fluttershy: The tent is falling down! Rebecca: Annie: Clarabel: Henrietta: ( Holt: Milly! Joe! Come on! Let's go, come on, let's go! Kari Kamiya: (Screams while running from the collapsing tent) Tai Kamiya: Kari, come on! (Grabs Kari's hand and runs off) (The heroes runs out of the tent) Henrietta: Run! (The pole falls down upon Rufus and kills him) Rufus: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! (Outside everyone are running out of the circus tent) Sora: Keep going! (Then at last the tent finally comes down trapping both Mrs. Jumbo and her baby inside) (Later, the police officers arrives while Max explains to them what happened) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes